Griffon-The Ultimate X
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: A new Zoid is discovered and a mysterious pilot challenges the Blitz Team. R+R!
1. Default Chapter

(I own not the Zoids name, suits, or people. I do own the Griffon and Bryce Richards. This happens five months after the Gold Cup)  
  
  
  
  
  
[The winds are harsh today.] the boy thought as he limped across the   
  
sand. He wore ragged jeans and a dingy white shirt that had a several holes   
  
in it. He wore old shoes and his only protection against the wind and the   
  
flying sand was a pair of snowboarding goggles. [I wonder if he'll find me,   
  
or even try, out here.] He thought to himself, since opening his mouth would   
  
almost instantly fill it with sand. He hadn't eaten in three days. The last of   
  
his water was in a battered metal canteen clipped to his waistband. He gave   
  
up after another half-hour of walking. He huddled in the shadow of a large   
  
rock and removed a small computer device from beneath his shirt. He   
  
switched it on and cupped one hand over the display to see it better. [Well,   
  
I'm close at least. The HQ of the Blitz team isn't that far from here. I hope I   
  
make it.] he thought, then shook his head as if to clear it of his thoughts and   
  
drank the last of his water. He turned off the computer and put it under his   
  
shirt again before trudging off in the direction of Blitz team HQ.  
  
"Com'n Liger, let's use the Ion Booster!" Bit cried as he swung a hard   
  
right in the desert sand far to the far north of the Blitz team HQ. A kilometer   
  
or so to the east was the hovercargo ship, its occupants watching their   
  
screens closely. Liger gave a throaty growl as reassurance to Bit that he   
  
wouldn't overheat, since Liger was in its Panzer mode. "Activating Ion   
  
booster Doc, hope you're ready for this!" Bit yelled as he punched two   
  
switches on his right. On Liger's back the Ion Booster unfolded and a gout   
  
of flame flew from either port. With a burst of speed Liger Zero Panzer   
  
raced towards the hovercargo. "That's the way Bit!" Leena yelled over the   
  
radio. "I have to admit, Bit has become a powerful warrior, him and Liger."   
  
Brad said. "Doc! The heat is still well within normal range!" Jamie yelled up   
  
to Steve Tauros, a.k.a. "Doc". "Oh really?" Doc replied as he studied the   
  
displays. "Yeah, that new liquid cooling system we ordered using the   
  
winnings from the Gold Cup has really paid off!" Jamie said. "Yeah, and   
  
that thermal masking system has done the Shadowfox real good." Brad said.   
  
"Well gang, its time to get back. Bit! Bring in the Liger Zero!" Doc said   
  
over the radio. "Roger that Doc! Coming in!" Bit yelled as the Panzer raced   
  
past the hovercargo, it sunk its front claws into the desert landscape and did   
  
a smooth 180 degree turn, then it strutted up the ramp into the back of the   
  
hovercargo.   
  
[Damn, guess I won't make it. Guess it's hopeless.] the boy thought.   
  
He limped heavily across the sand, the winds had died but it was very hot.   
  
He stumbled on an object buried in the sand and fell on his face. He looked   
  
up and spat the sand out of his mouth, and right in front of his face a small   
  
metal object protruded from the sand. He eagerly dug into the sand to   
  
remove the object and his face fell. It was one of the devices that Zoid   
  
warriors kept their data on. He frantically punched the buttons in hope of   
  
setting off a beacon or something, something that would let him live.   
  
Suddenly the screen lit up with words and the boy stared at them, "Zoid   
  
recall activated? What the hell?" he said aloud, his voice was hoarse and his   
  
tongue felt like sandpaper. He stood up and looked around, and then he saw   
  
it. A blue lion-like Zoid was racing towards him at high speed, it reminded   
  
him of the Liger unit. What was odd about this Zoid, was on its back it had a   
  
pair of wings. The Zoid skidded to a stop just short of the boy and swung its   
  
massive head around, then looked down at the boy. "Umm...can I get a   
  
ride?" the boy asked timidly. The Zoid seemed to smile and bent down so   
  
the boy could climb onto his head. The top of the head flipped forwards and   
  
the boy stepped down into the cockpit. He was surprised to see words slowly   
  
being written on the screen, written by the Zoid. "Who...are...you?" the boy   
  
read aloud, then stopped as a second line wrote itself. "I...am...Griffon. So,   
  
that's what you're called." The boy said. He typed his own name, Ryan   
  
Wilson, into the screen. "Hello Ryan." The screen read. "Hello Griffon."   
  
Ryan replied, still confused that he was talking to a Zoid and it was talking   
  
back. The cockpit sealed shut and the screens came alive. Ryan hesitantly   
  
grabbed the controls then remembered. He wired his small computer into the   
  
navigational computer and inserted the Data Bank that had called Griffon to   
  
him. A small screen showed the map and showed that Ryan needed to turn   
  
east in order to reach Blitz team HQ. "Lets go, Griffon!" Ryan yelled as he   
  
turned the Zoid to run east. It was weird though; he had never piloted a Zoid   
  
before yet he knew how to pilot one. "Let's see here...Weapons?" Ryan said   
  
as he flipped a couple switches. "Ok, we have a Strike Laser Claw, Wing   
  
Blade, 40mm grenade launcher, Tail Particle Beam Cannon, and 6 heat-  
  
seekers under each wing, not bad." Ryan read. Griffon roared in response,   
  
and Ryan could somehow tell that Griffon was pleased with his arsenal as   
  
well. Griffon reached the cliff's overlooking Blitz team HQ and leapt off.   
  
The wings unfurled and opened wide, enabling Griffon to circle lower and   
  
lower in mid-air and land in the heart of the base.  
  
"Well its good to be home!" Leena shouted as she looked out the front   
  
viewport as the Hovercargo moved into the canyon, which was the home of   
  
Blitz team HQ. "Huh? What's that?" Jamie said. He pointed at the Griffon,   
  
which sat almost as if it was waiting for them. "Team! Mobilize the Zoids!   
  
You too Jamie!" Doc said as he brought the hovercargo's cannons to bear on   
  
the Griffon. Down in the bay of the Hovercargo Bit climbed into his Liger   
  
Zero. "Ready for another battle buddy?" Bit asked Liger, who roared his   
  
approval. Leena climbed into the team's new acquisition, a Zoid known as   
  
the Gunsniper X. it was an Ultimate X, just like the Liger Zero. Brad   
  
climbed into Shadowfox and Jamie climbed into Raynos. One by one they   
  
launched their Zoids and circled Griffon carefully, ready to begin battle. 


	2. Backdraft is back

"So? This is the famous Blitz team?" a new voice cut over the radio   
  
link. "YEAH! Who might you be!" Leena retorted angrily, the Gunsniper X   
  
rising. It had black and silver armor, nearly impenetrable. It packed six 8-  
  
packs of missiles, three on either side of its body. It had a short misty-gray   
  
gun attached to either arm, and a massive automatic cannon on either   
  
shoulder. It actually had two tails, one that carried the Gunsniper's Wild   
  
Weasel component, the other which was like the tail on Naomi's Gunsniper,   
  
the Red Comet. Leena hoped that someday she and Bit... "Nice toys, let me   
  
show you what real power can do." Ryan said, interrupting her daydream   
  
and jerking Leena back into reality. "Strike Laser Claw!" Ryan yelled as   
  
Griffon's claws glowed a bright orange and Griffon jumped into the sky,   
  
slashing. With a loud echoing noise Shadowfox's machine gun turret was   
  
sheared off, and Raynos' right wing had three large gouges on it. Defeated,   
  
the Raynos fluttered to the ground, stumbling to get a good footing. "Why   
  
you little..." Bit and Liger Zero in Panzer armor raced angrily at Griffon.   
  
Griffon nimbly leapt over Panzer's charge and twisted so he was facing   
  
Liger. Instantly Bit spun to aim his Hybrid Cannon straight at Griffon, then   
  
he saw the ball of energy accumulating at the tip of Griffon's tail. As the ball   
  
of energy expanded the tail pointed straight at the Panzer as Griffon landed   
  
on the ground. "Tail Particle Beam Cannon!" Ryan shouted as the Beam   
  
Cannon locked on and fired. The long stream of energy sheared off Liger's   
  
two rear legs. "Damn you!" Bit shouted at Ryan. "Just who are you   
  
anyway?" Doc Tauros asked. "I am Ryan Wilson, and this is my Griffon!"   
  
Ryan replied. "Not for long!" Leena shouted as she readied the Wild Weasel   
  
Total Assault attack. All of the crosshairs appeared on the screen and locked   
  
onto the Griffon. "Wild Weasel Total Assault!" Leena yelled and fired. The   
  
massive cloud of missiles flew into the sky before zeroing in on the Griffon.   
  
"Tail Particle Beam Cannon!" Ryan yelled again as the blast issued from   
  
Griffon's tail and blew up every single incoming missile, creating a veil of   
  
smoke. "Got you!" Leena cried as her Sniper Tail went rigid as the GSX   
  
turned its back to the Griffon. Leena pulled a scope connected to a swinging   
  
metal arm from behind her seat and looked into it. With tiny movements of a   
  
small joystick, she settled the crosshairs on the Griffon's silhouetted right   
  
front leg. She was about to fire when she noticed Griffon calmly strolling   
  
out of the smoke. A black tube reared up between the two wings and Leena   
  
got an idea. She adjusted her aim and fired, her high-caliber projectile hitting   
  
the tube near the top, bending it. "Damn, 40mm grenade gone, just leaves   
  
the heatseeker missiles. Huh?" A small black message box had appeared in   
  
the upper write hand corner, and in white letters, it said the words "Try the   
  
Sonic Wing Blade." "Ok, there's the Wing Blade, and then there's the Sonic   
  
Wing Blade, which is it?" Ryan said, now just plain confused. In response to   
  
his question, Griffon swung his wings forward so the metal feathers pointed   
  
at the GSX. The feathers closest to the inside began to glow a bright   
  
sapphire blue. "Sonic Wing Blade, Fire!" Ryan said as a pair of orange   
  
crosshairs appeared on the screen and settled on the mid-section of the GSX.   
  
"Bye Bye, Miss American Pie." Ryan said the opening lines to the song   
  
before he thumbed the button to fire the Sonic Wing Blade. At the exact   
  
same time, several projectiles slammed into Griffon's side, knocking him   
  
over. As a result the Sonic Wing Blade narrowly missed the GSX, but it hit   
  
the fallen Raynos. "One down, three to go." Ryan said over the comm-link.   
  
He made it two to go when he hit the Shadowfox with another Sonic Wing   
  
Blade. He looked over at the helpless GSX and smiled. He would make this   
  
one quick. He aimed and fired the Sonic Wing Blade at the exact same time   
  
twin plasma beams hit his Griffon. "Damnit!" Ryan and Leena both yelled   
  
as the words "Command System Freeze" appeared on their screens in the   
  
cockpit. "Great job team!" Doc cheered from the Hovercargo, because Bit   
  
hadn't been frozen and that meant the Blitz Team had won. Suddenly a rain   
  
of missiles hit the ground, exploding in huge puffs of dislodged earth and   
  
rock. "The Backdraft group!" Doc shouted. "Haha! You are mine THIS time   
  
Tauros." The voice coming from the Whale King high above was   
  
unmistakable as Dr. Leon's. "Sorry buddy, this time, YOU are going down   
  
yet again." A new voice said. All eyes and radar's turned to ANOTHER   
  
Whale King entering the area. The underbelly split open and a platform   
  
lowered, the shadowy outline of a Raynos visible.  
  
(A new ally has showed up, and he's also apparently an ace pilot. Find out   
  
who he is next chapter. The Black Raynos, Arrival of the Storm Eagle.   
  
Ready......Fight!) 


End file.
